silenthillfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Hell Frozen Rain
Hell Frozen Rain ("Helada lluvia infernal") es una canción del videojuego Silent Hill: Shattered Memories. La canción es la pista número 21 y última del disco Silent Hill: Shattered Memories Soundtrack. Fue compuesta por Akira Yamaoka y cantada por Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. Dependiendo del final que el jugador reciba, esta canción puede ser la que se reproduzca durante el diagnóstico del Dr. Kaufmann sobre Cheryl Mason. La otra canción que se puede escuchar es Acceptance. Letra In your mind's eye Lives a memory hard to find Blinded by sorrow And her cold voice sings a melody Hear her sing, "Hell frozen rain falls down" She can't hear your voice She can't hear you call You have earned your choice If you're here, can you prove you're really here? There is a moment in time When all the cards that you've played divide (divide) You feel the temperature dive And all your demons inside come crashing through In your mind's eye Lives a memory hard to find Blinded by sorrow And a strange voice sings a melody Hear it sing, "Hell frozen rain falls down" Everything is wrong (Everything is wrong) This is not my home, is it? Do I know your face (Do I know your face) Does my mind wish to forget? A toast to lonely souls Who never could take control of life And all the missing we love I hope the darkness they find will give them light In your mind's eye Lives a memory hard to find Blinded by pain And a cold voice sings a melody Hear it sing, "Hell frozen rain" Our safe hearts feeling dangerous Missing truth frozen in lies Is your family just a memory? Once again, “Hell frozen rain falls down” Of all these pieces of broken dreams There's one that scares and confuses me If all these things that you say are true You should be someone I always knew In your mind's eye Lies a memory hard to find Blinded by pain And your father sings a melody Hear him sing, “Hell frozen rain” Our safe hearts feeling dangerous Missing truth frozen in lies Are your loved ones Just a memory burned in pain? Hell frozen rain falls down Down Life is cold here Empty hallowed ground in my head Blood colored rain falls down. Traducción En tus ojos pensativos Vive un recuerdo difícil de encontrar Cegado por la tristeza Y su voz fría canta una melodía Escúchale cantar, "Cae la helada lluvia infernal" Ella no puede oír tu voz Ella no puede oír tu llamada Te has ganado tu elección Si tú estás aquí, ¿puedes demostrar que realmente estás aquí? Hay un momento en la vida Cuando todas las cartas que has jugado se reparten (reparten) Sientes la temperatura descender Y todos tus demonios internos vienen a través estrellándose En tus ojos pensativos Vive un recuerdo difícil de encontrar Cegado por la tristeza Y una extraña voz canta una melodía Escúchala cantar, "Cae la helada lluvia infernal" Todo está mal (todo está mal) Este no es mi hogar, ¿verdad? ¿Conozco tu rostro? (¿conozco tu rostro?) ¿Acaso mi mente desea olvidarlo? Un brindis por las almas solitarias Quienes nunca pudieron tomar control de su vida Y todo lo perdido que amamos Espero que la oscuridad que encuentren les dé luz En tus ojos pensativos Vive un recuerdo difícil de encontrar Cegado por el dolor Y una voz fría canta una melodía Escúchala cantar, "Helada lluvia infernal" Nuestros corazones protegidos sintiendo el peligro Verdad perdida congelada en mentiras ¿Es tu familia sólo un recuerdo? Una vez más, “Cae la helada lluvia infernal” De entre todas estas piezas de sueños rotos Hay una que me asusta y confunde Si todas estas cosas que dices son ciertas Tú deberías de ser alguien que desde siempre conocí En tus ojos pensativos Reside un recuerdo difícil de encontrar Cegado por el dolor Y tu padre canta una melodía Escúchalo cantar, “Helada lluvia infernal” Nuestros corazones protegidos sintiendo el peligro Verdad perdida congelada en mentiras Todos tus seres queridos ¿Son sólo un recuerdo quemado en dolor? Cae la helada lluvia infernal Cae La vida es fría aquí En esta desierta tierra sagrada de mi cabeza Cae la lluvia teñida de sangre. Curiosidades * Entre los minutos 03:34 - 03:50, se puede escuchar un solo de guitarra proveniente de la [[Silent Hill (canción)|canción original de Silent Hill]] (02:03 - 02:23). en:Hell Frozen Rain Categoría:Música Categoría:Pistas de Silent Hill: Shattered Memories Soundtrack Categoría:Música vocal